Alors cap ?
by Grimmy-sama
Summary: C'est en jouant à ce jeu que différents sentiments naîtront en eux et qu'ils verront jusqu'où de simples défis peuvent les mener.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**c'est ma première fiction sur ce couple j'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^**

**Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment maintenant, n'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis !**

* * *

_J'ai jamais compris... Comment on a pu s'attacher autant l'un à l'autre..._

_Comme quoi une rencontre peut bel et bien changer une vie._

Dans une petite ville en bord de mer, Sasuke Uchiwa était installé près de l'eau. Allongé sur le dos les bras derrière la nuque, les yeux clos. Appréciant ce calme et l'air frais légèrement salé venant lui fouetter doucement le visage.

C'était vraiment l'endroit qu'il appréciait le plus au monde, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il venait ici et c'était Itachi, son grand frère qui l'avait emmené là pour la première fois. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce jour ou il était revenu de l'école le visage triste, aucun son n'était sortit de sa bouche. Bien évidemment à l'école il n'en avait rien laissé paraître, on pouvait dire qu'il était doué pour cacher ses sentiment aux autres, sauf devant son frère. Dès que celui-ci lui demanda pourquoi il avait un l'air aussi triste, il n'avait pas put empêcher une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il s'était empressé de l'essuyer espérant que son frère n'ait rien vu mais une autre larme suivit et dévala le long de sa joue. Itachi s'approcha de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébènes, lui demandant d'une voix réconfortante quelle était la raison de ses pleures. Sasuke mit un peu de temps mais réussit tout de même à lui expliquer entre deux sanglots qu'à l'école certains enfants de sa classe lui avait crachés à la figure que ses parents l'avaient détestés dès la seconde ou il l'avait vu. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'avait abandonné et qu'Itachi avait décidé de l'élever avec lui seulement par pitié.

Evidemment Sasuke qui n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, avait répliqué aussi sèchement qu'il put sans laisser la moindre émotions transparaître sur son visage. Il refusait de se montrer faible, surtout devant ce genre de personne qui aimaient blesser les personnes qui ne leur plaisaient pas en se réjouissant de leur malheur.

Itachi serra son petit frère contre lui tentant de le réconforter comme il put, se demandant comment des enfants qui était seulement au CE2 pouvait dirent des choses aussi horribles à quelqu'un. Et sans dire quoique ce soit il entraîna Sasuke avec lui.

Il arrivèrent sur une plage et marchèrent quelque minutes jusqu'à se retrouver devant des rochers Itachi commença à les escalader, faisant signe à Sasuke de le suivre. Une fois arrivés en haut des ces immenses rochers il avait une vue imprenable sur la mer turquoise qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous leur yeux et en tournant la tête vers la gauche il pouvait voir leur petite ville avec son port et ses bateaux. Sasuke ne put empêcher un léger sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres, oubliant quelque instants ses malheurs et appréciant la vue qui s'offrait à lui du haut de ces rochers. Voyant l'expression de son petit frère Itachi sourit à son tour, soulagé avant de s'asseoir et Sasuke fit pareil tournant son visage vers le plus âgé lui disant qu'il se sentait mieux et le remerciant de l'avoir emmené ici. Itachi lui répondit par une petite pichenette avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi ses propres parents n'avaient pas voulu de lui et si Itachi avait vraiment eut pitié de lui. Ce à quoi il voulut répondre le plus sérieusement possible, pensant qu'il était en droit de savoir et que son petit frère était beaucoup plus mature que les enfants de son âge. Néanmoins il mit plusieurs minutes avant que le moindre son ne sorte de sa bouche, il savait que ça allait lui faire mal, le blesser d'entendre ça mais il lui expliqua.

Il lui expliqua que sa naissance n'était pas prévu, que leurs parents n'avaient jamais voulu de lui, ils avait déjà un fils dont la vie était toute tracée, qui reprendrait les affaires de son père, c'était tout se dont il avaient besoin. Itachi quant à lui détestait cette vie ou il devait se plier aux exigence de ses parents, qui peu importe tous les efforts qu'il ferait pour eux ne seraient jamais satisfaits et ne l'aimeraient jamais. Pourtant l'arrivée de Sasuke avait chamboulé sa vie, et c'était ce si petit être qui lui fit un sourire sincère pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce jour là était gravé en lui et il s'était promit qu'il ferait tout pour que ces parents ne le brise pas, qu'ils ne le fassent jamais cesser de sourire.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas à l'école il s'occupait de son petit frère et jamais ils n'avait vu ses parents s'occuper de lui, non eux ils avaient préférés engager quelqu'un pour le faire à leur place. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal car dès qu'il voyait leur regard se poser sur Sasuke, il était remplit de dégoût et d'indifférence.

C'est pourquoi dès qu'il fut majeur, il décida d'aller parler à son père en tête à tête, lui disant tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard, ce qui était enfouit en lui depuis tant d'années et que jamais plus il ne se plierait à ses exigences. Ce jour là, il avait perdu ses deux fils et Itachi partit sans dire un mot de plus, emmenant Sasuke avec lui. Voulant l'emmener loin de cet environnement où il aurait grandit sans l'amour de ses parents, loin de cet endroit où il aurait été malheureux.

Il partit s'installer avec Sasuke chez son meilleur ami quelque temps, dans cette ville en bord de mer et prit un petit boulot pour aider son ami à payer le loyer, il lui devait bien ça même si ce dernier avait refuser, il avait finit par capituler face au Uchiwa.

Environs un an après, dès qu'il eut assez d'argent il prit un petit appartement près de la mer, n'oubliant pas de remercier son ami pour tout et il continua à lui rendre visite régulièrement. Voilà comment ils avaient atterrit ici et comment avait débuté leur petite vie à deux.

A la fin de son récit il ajouta que ses parents n'étaient que deux idiots et qu'il ne méritait pas qu'il pleure pour eux. Sasuke qui avait attentivement écouté son frère jusqu'au bout, sentait une douleur dans sa poitrine, il avait mal...

Mais il remercia tout même Itachi pour lui avoir dit la vérité en toute franchise, cette vérité pénible à entendre mais certainement pénible à dire aussi.

**ooOOoo**

Alors qu'il était toujours plongé dans ses souvenirs du passé, il se releva rapidement entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher, il se rendit aussi compte au même moment que le vent soufflait beaucoup plus fort. Ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas remarqué avant.

Quelqu'un venait d'escalader les rochers et se retrouva à côté de lui, Ils s'observèrent en silence, aucun des deux ne le brisa. Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, s'il était dans son école il le saurait non ? Il ne connaissait aucun garçon de son âge ayant des cheveux aussi blond et en bataille avec des yeux d'un bleu presque aussi clairs que la mer se trouvant quelque mètre plus bas. Il se surprit d'ailleurs à penser qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Cependant ce fut le blond qui mit fin au contact visuelle baissant les yeux, à gauche de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci regarda alors au même endroit que l'autre garçon et constata qu'une casquette noir ou il était écrit en grosses lettre rouges dessus "Bronx" se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Le vent avait du l'emporter jusqu'ici et il était venu la chercher.

Alors qu'il allait se baisser pour la ramasser, le vent souffla de plus belle emportant de nouveau la casquette jusqu'à la mer cette fois-ci. Et sans savoir pourquoi il avait fallut que Sasuke avec un petit sourire en coin ouvre la bouche.

-Pff je parie que t'es même pas cap' de sauter pour aller la chercher ta casquette.

Après avoir sortit ça il n'avait cesser de se demander pourquoi et comment il avait pût sortir ça, sans rien laisser transparaître à l'extérieur évidemment. Mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé et les premiers mots qu'il lui avait adressé c'était ça, une sorte de défi débile que le blond allait sûrement ignorer. On pouvait pas dire qu'il était doué socialement parlant...

A sa plus grand surprise un petit sourire en coin fit son apparition sur le visage du blond et il le regarda avec une lueur de défi avant de se placer au bord des rochers.

-Cap' ! Dit-il avant de sauter du haut des rochers.

L'Uchiwa qui avait regardé la scène les yeux grands ouverts se précipita au bord pour voir si le blond allait bien, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'il allait vraiment le faire !

Heureusement il refit rapidement surface, brandissant sa casquette dans sa main droite.

-C'était vraiment pas compliqué ! Euh...Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Sasuke Uchiwa, et je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était.

Sasuke regretta bien vite le ton qu'il avait prit pour lui répondre. Ce n'était pas très habituel pour lui que quelqu'un se montre un minimum sympathique avec lui et puis il faut dire qu'avec les personnes qu'il avait côtoyé toutes ses années en primaire, il s'était forgé ce masque d'indifférence envers les personnes qui l'entourait refusant de montrer la moindre émotion sur son visage sauf devant son frère. Il était l'unique personne devant qui le masque tombait et avec qui il se laissait aller et souriait, rigolait, s'énervait...

-Je viens d'emménager ici, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Demain c'est la rentrée, ce serait bien que l'on soit dans la même classe ! Lança-t-il une fois sortit dans l'eau, avant de lui faire un signe de la main avec un grand sourire tout en s'éloignant. Sans laisser le temps à Sasuke de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Une fois de plus Sasuke fut surprit par l'attitude de Naruto, il n'avait absolument pas tenu compte du ton peu sympathique qu'il avait employé juste avant. Mais il lui avait aussi rappelé que demain c'était repartit pour une année de cours... néanmoins c'était légèrement différent puisqu'il passait en 6e et rentrait au collège.

De retour chez lui, il vit Itachi glander, assit sur le canapé devant la télé et partit s'asseoir à côté de lui. Et oui c'était comme ça que s'occupaient les Uchiwa le dimanche après midi !

-Alors prêt pour demain ? Demanda la plus vieux avec un petit sourire amusé.

A l'entente de cette question le brun fit la moue avant de soupirer aussi bruyamment qu'il pût et de répliquer :

-Pff pourquoi faut que tout le monde me rappelle que c'est demain ?

-Comment ça tout le monde ?

-J'ai rencontré un garçon de mon âge aujourd'hui, il s'appelait Naruto. On a... un peu parlé et il m'a dit quelque chose comme quoi demain c'était la rentrée et que ce serait bien que l'on soit dans la même classe.

Itachi parut pensif quelque instants, ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien, jamais il n'avait entendu parlé de lui auparavant.

-Tu sais Sasuke tu n'es pas obligé de t'inventer un ami imaginaire pour pas que je m'inquiète.

Pour toute réponse il reçut la télécommande de la télévision en pleine face, lancée par Sasuke sans aucun ménagement qui partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Je plaisantais Sasuke fais pas la tête !

Il n'eut aucune réponse de la part de son petit frère qui était partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, non sans claquer la porte. Il s'était allongé sur son lit, casque sur la tête écoutant du bon vieux rock. Ces chansons qu'il avait connu grâce à son frère, on pouvait pas dire que les chansons qui sortaient aujourd'hui c'était son truc.

Le brun consentit tout de même a sortir de sa chambre au moment du dîner, adressant de nouveau la parole à son frère. Il était tout simplement impossible de lui faire la tête plus longtemps, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement de leur journée, Itachi raconta sa journée au café, l'endroit qu'il tenait avec son meilleur ami. Quant à Sasuke, il raconta sa rencontre avec le blondinet, expliquant clairement à son frère qu'il existait bel et bien et qu'il n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

**ooOOoo**

Le lendemain matin arrivé au collège, différents professeurs était venu et appelaient les élèves qui serait dans leur classe. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et le brun fut enfin appelé dans une classe, il prit le temps d'observer le reste des personnes qui se retrouvaient dans cette classe et ne reconnu que trois personne de son ancienne école. Pour la reste il ne les connaissait pas, ils devaient certainement venir de l'autre école primaire que comptait la ville.

Mais il ne vit aucune tête blonde à l'horizon et soupira ça aurait été trop beau que le première personne à être sympathique avec lui se retrouve dans sa classe...

Peu après les élèves suivirent leur professeur principal qui les emmena dans une salle de classe, leur faisait signe d'entrée pendant qu'elle terminait une conversation avec une collègue semblait-il. Sasuke s'assit au fond de la salle comme à son habitude, ne voulant être à côté de personne et fixa la prof' devant la salle se demandant combien de temps encore elle comptait les faire poireauter. Alors qu'il fixait cette dernière il remarqua une tête blonde se faufiler derrière elle le plus discrètement possible ce qui fit rire certains élève de la classe et le pire c'est que les deux professeurs était tellement absorbées par leur conversation qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Naruto ayant reconnu Sasuke au fond de la salle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, tout sourire.

-Pffiou heureusement qu'elles m'ont pas grillé, le premier jour ça le fait pas trop d'être en retard ! Au fait dis moi ça fait longtemps qu'elle vous fait attendre comme ça ?

-Un bon moment maintenant.

-Très bien dans ce cas on va passer à l'action, en plus je sens que je vais pas l'aimer elle. Pas toi ?

-Hn. Fut la seule réponse de l'Uchiwa qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait par "on va passer à l'action".

-En plus on a de la vaine, heureusement qu'elle porte une jupe. Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux tout en cherchant quelque chose à l'intérieur de son Eastpak orange.

Et ce n'est qu'en voyant l'objet sortit que Sasuke comprit où voulait en venir Naruto.

-Alors Sasuke cap' ou pas cap' ?

Le brun le regarda les sourcils froncés, et puis quoi d'autre ?! Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se faire remarquer le premier jour. En plus être le centre d'attention, c'était loin d'être son truc.

-Alors comme ça sauter de plusieurs mètres de haut dans la mer c'est facile mais alors mettre un peu de super glue sur une chaise ça l'ai moins ? Reprit le blond essayent de faire réagir Sasuke. Moi qui pensais qu'on se marrerait bien tout les deux...

Et contre toute attente cela fonctionna, Uchiwa n'en avait rien à faire de bien se marrer avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas paraître plus faible ou passer pour un trouillard !

-Cap' ! répondit-il, arrachant presque la super glue de la main de Naruto.

D'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers la bureau de leur professeur, observé par le reste des élèves curieux et par naruto plus qu'amusé par la situation. Sasuke ouvrit le capuchon avant de mettre une bonne dose de colle sur la chaise puis repartit s'asseoir sur sa chaise à côté du blond qui avait toujours ce sourire malicieux scotché à la figure.

Ce fut pile à ce moment là que leur professeur se décida à entrer dans la salle de classe sans adresser le moindre bonjour aux élèves et commença son blabla inutile du début d'année en tant que professeur principal. Se dirigeant vers son bureau pour s'asseoir, la plupart des élèves se retenaient de rire attendant impatiemment le moment ou elle se relèverait de sa chaise.

Lorsque le moment fatidique arriva toute la classe éclata de rire, la jupe fut entièrement déchiré à l'arrière laissant entrevoir un joli petit string de couleur rouge. Evidemment cela ne fit absolument pas rire leur professeur qui devint complètement hystérique en leur disant qu'elle avait bien sentit que ce n'était qu'une classe de vauriens et exigea de connaître le ou les coupables.

A la grande surprise de toute la classe Sasuke leva la main, toujours avec cet air impassible.

-C'est moi madame, par contre Naruto donné l'idée et m'a fournit la matériel.

-Qu..

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouvèrent en chemin pour aller voir le directeur.

-Tu croyais tout de même pas que je serais le seul à aller rendre visite à ce cher directeur ? Et puis tu voulais qu'on se marre tous les deux non ? ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle si j'y étais allé tout seul.

-Mouais... roh et puis rien que pour la tête qu'elle a fait et son joli p'tit string ça en valait la peine !

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Sasuke sourit, il sentait que ses journées seraient plus animées avec lui.

C'est comme ça que tout débuta entre eux, que ce jeu allait animer la plupart de leur journée, faisant naître en eux petit à petit des sentiments qui leur étaient alors inconnus.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà merci d'avoir lu !**

**et ne vous en faites pas la romance s'installera petit à petit. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto !**_

**Ciaa :**** merci pour ta reviews, contente que ça t'ait plu ^^ et si ça te fait penser au film "jeux d'enfants" c'est normal je m'en suis légèrement inspiré ;) c'est un très bon film.**

**WoodyBoo : Ah toi aussi x) merci pour ta reviews en tout cas !**

**Athor Athravers :**** Contente que ça te plaise ^^ merci d'avoir laissé une reviews.**

**BIGGAROW :**** merci ;) j'espère que le suite te plaira.**

**Darklight :**** Contente que tu aies aimé, merci pour ta reviews ! ^^**

* * *

_Le visage que j'ai vu dans mes rêves était tel qu'il était à l'époque._

_Il a rapidement disparu en courant au bord de cette mer._

_Je me suis frayé un chemin pour poursuivre mes souvenirs,_

_mais je ne les rattraperai pas même si je m'énerve ou m'essouffle._

_Ils sont si lointains... Combien d'années sont passées depuis ?_

_Je ne désire plus qu'une chose, retourner à cet endroit où j'ai laissé mon coeur._

Bizarrement une fois arrivés dans le bureau de leur directeur nommé Sarutobi, les deux garçons furent bien silencieux, non pas parce qu'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de faire mais plutôt parce qu'il craignait la réaction de leurs proches. En effet Naruto savait bien de quoi était capable sa mère en colère... quant à Sasuke il se demandait vraiment qu'elle serait celle de son frère.

Le vieil homme nommé Sarutobi, regarda Naruto et Sasuke tour à tour, avec ce regard plein d'interrogations avant de tourner son visage vers le surveillant nommé Kakashi Hatake qui les avait amené ici tous les deux, sur demande de leur professeur. Car elle ne risquait pas de se balader dans le collège avec sa jupe dans cet état !

-Pourquoi m'amènes-tu ces deux-là Kakashi ? questionna le directeur, curieux de savoir ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire.

-Car Naruto et Sasuke se sont amusés à mettre de la glue sur la chaise de leur professeur qui s'est retrouvé avec sa jupe complètement déchirée. Répondit le surveillant, désignant l'un et l'autre lorsqu'il dit leur prénom au directeur qui ne les connaissait pas encore jusque-là.

Sarutobi écarquilla les yeux posant de nouveau son regard sur les deux garçons. C'était bien la première fois que des élèves de 6e faisaient cela et le jour de la rentrée en plus.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça, je dirais plutôt que la colle m'a échappé des mains et que ça a coulé sur la chaise voilà tout. Rétorqua le brun parfaitement calme.

-Oui voilà c'est exactement ça ! Renchéris le blond avec le sourire.

Les deux adultes soupirèrent, comme s'ils allaient croire ça. Néanmoins il fallait tout de même admettre que cette affaire avait un aspect comique.

-Bon vu que ce n'est que le premier jour je vais me montrer indulgent mais ce sera la première et dernière fois ! Cependant vous aller tout de même repartir avec deux heures de colle par semaine et cela pendant trois semaines, Kakashi se chargera de vous.

Kakashi tendit les carnets de liaisons de Naruto et Sasuke qu'il avait pris avec lui tout à l'heure, au directeur. Celui-ci y marqua un mot pour leur famille leur signalant de ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui mais aussi les heures de colle qu'ils venaient de récolter.

**ooOOoo**

La première journée au sein du collège achevé, les deux garçons firent le chemin du retour ensemble ayant découvert qu'ils n'habitaient pas si loin l'un de l'autre. Seulement Sasuke devait marcher légèrement plus longtemps que Naruto.

Une fois arrivé devant la maison de Naruto, le brun regarda attentivement les lieux se demandant si tous les soirs ses parents étaient là tous les deux, à l'attendre pour passer une agréable soirée en famille dans cette maison qui paraîssait si chaleureuse.

Sasuke se reprit bien vite, ce n'était pas le moment d'être triste et puis il n'allait pas se plaindre, lui il avait Itachi.

Ils se saluèrent avant que Sasuke ne parte, direction son appartement.

De son côté le blond ouvrit le plus discrètement possible la porte d'entrée, jetant un bref regard aux alentours. Verifiant que sa mère n'était pas dans les parages, avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea à pas de loup vers l'escalier qui se trouvait tout de suite à sa droite pour monter à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Malheureusement pour lui une voix familière brisa net le silence qui régnait jusqu'alors dans la maison.

-Et bien alors Naruto, tu ne viens même pas me raconter ta première journée ?

Naruto qui n'avait pas eu le temps de monter plus que les trois premières marches de l'escalier se crispa. Il était foutu !

Lentement,très lentement il se tourna dans la direction de sa mère, lui faisait face.

Voyant le visage de son fils celle-ci se demanda alors, pourquoi il faisait cette tête de constiper...

-Ah, désolé maman ! C'est que euh...mon sac est vachement lourd, je voulais le poser tout de suite dans ma chambre !

Kushina qui scrutait les moindres faits et gestes de Naruto, pensait que quelque chose clochait et ce n'est que lorsqu'il parla de son sac qu'elle comprit enfin. Il était absolument impossible que son sac pèse une tonne le jour de la rentrée. D'autant plus que ce n'était que le lendemain que les élèves recevaient leurs livres scolaires. Oui elle avait parfaitement compris pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

Un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon fit son apparition et le blond déglutît en le voyant car il connaissait plus que bien ce sourire-là.

-Naruto, donne-moi ton sac tout de suite, ordonna-t-elle, tendant la main pour qu'il le lui donne.

À contre cœur le blond descendit les trois marches qu'il venait juste de monter et le lui tendit. Kushina l'attrapa, puis partit dans le salon, s'asseoir dans le canapé et comme elle le pensait le sac ne pesait rien. Il ne contenait qu'une trousse, un carnet de liaison et un petit bloc note, au cas où il aurait eut besoin de marquer quelques notes importantes.

Naruto se tenant à une distance raisonnable de sa mère avait le cœur qui battait à un rythme effréné, il avait carrément l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique.

Une fois qu'elle eut saisi le carnet de liaison, elle tourna les pages rapidement sachant très bien ou se trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait.  
Et le moment fatidique arriva lorsqu'elle trouva le mot du directeur. Ses yeux gris ne cessaient de jongler entre Naruto et le carnet, se demandant si cela était réellement arrivé.

Par pur réflexe l'Uzumaki ferma les yeux craignait une tempête et resta comme ça au moins une minute, mais à son grand étonnement rien ne se produisit. Il ouvrit un œil prudemment et ouvrit rapidement le second, remarquant l'expression de sa mère qui tentait tant bien que mal de retenir un fou rire, ce qui échoua lamentablement. À présent il la regardait avec des yeux aussi ronds que des balles de golfs, complètement perdu face à cette réaction.

-ça alors, elle a donc fini professeur dans un collège ! Bien joué mon fils ! s'écria la rousse en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Naruto la regarda sans comprendre, toujours aussi perdu. Voyant la tête que tirait ce dernier, Kushina se mît à lui expliquer la raison de ce fou rire :

-Cette femme était ma pire ennemie lorsque j'étais au lycée. Il fallait toujours qu'elle rabaisse tout le monde se croyant meilleure. J'ai bien failli l'étriper une fois mais ton père m'en a empêché, heureusement qu'il était là !

Naruto fit une grimace, évitant que sa mère le voie bien sur mais il avait vraiment l'impression que Kushina lui racontait l'histoire d'une des ces vieilles série américaine à deux balles, alors que que tout cela était semble-t-il réel.

-ça fait quand même vachement cliché ton histoire...dit-il tout en s'asseyant aux côtés de sa mère sur le canapé. Et puis tu sais je l'avais pas sentis dès le début cette folle ! Elle nous a même dit à tous après que Sasuke ait mît de la glue sur sa chaise, qu'elle avait bien senti que l'ont n'était qu'une classe de vauriens. Si tu veux on recommence quand tu veux !

-Non Naruto c'est bon j'ai eu ma vengeance grâce à toi. Et puis c'est vrai que je l'ai détesté mais c'est du passé, promet moi plutôt de ne plus rien faire contre elle même si elle te tape sur le système. Par contre préviens-moi si elle te traite à nouveau de vaurien, j'irais lui dire ma façon de penser.

S'il y a bien une chose que Kushina détestait par-dessus tout, c'était que l'on insulte sa famille. Certes elle avait toutes les raison d'être en colère mais de là à traiter toute la classe de vauriens, elle avait dépassé les limites !

Et puis l'air de rien la rousse était une vraie mère poule avec son blondinet, ce qui l'agaçait un peu parfois mais il adorait sa mère malgré son sacré caractère et son tempèrament de feu.

Naruto qui avait à présent la tête qui reposait sur l'épaule de Kushina , acquiesça.

-Mouais ok...

En guise de réponse sa mère lui fit un de ces sourires typiques chez les Uzumaki en lui ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux blonds en batailles.

-Ah une dernière chose Naruto ! S'exclama-t-elle, se levant du canapé pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Plus de ramens jusqu'à la fin de tes heures de colle.

Le collégien fut tellement surpris que sa bouche s'ouvra à tel point qu'il aurait pu gober un nombre incroyable de mouches. La phrase que venait de prononcer sa mère faisait écho dans sa tête. Trois semaines sans ramens... Trois longues semaines sans manger une seule fois son plat favori...

-Mais maman... Se risque-t-il, talonnant la rousse.

-Quoi ? Tu préfères peut-être que je te prive de télévision, de console et que j'enlève tous les mangas de ta chambre ?! Demanda-t-elle, mains sur les hanches et sourcils froncés.

Naruto s'arrêta complètement y réfléchissant à deux fois et finalement il allait bien réussir à survivre sans ses délicieux ramens, trois semaines ne lui parurent pas si longues que ça. Il pensa aussi au fait qu'il avait une chance incroyable que ce soit tombé sur une ancienne ennemie de sa mère !

-Euh... Non c'est bon ça ira!

Et il partit de la cuisine, bien décidé à monter plus de trois marches et de rentrer dans sa chambre cette fois-ci. Mais alors qu'il enjambait les marches une à une sa mère l'appela de nouveau, il s'arrêta au meilleur de l'escalier, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait cette fois.

-Naruto, quel est le nom de famille de Sasuke ?

-Uchiwa, répondit le plus jeune, sans se demander la raison de cette question. Se contentant de grimper les marches restantes, allant ainsi dans sa chambre qui était la pièce tout au bout du couloir.

La rousse qui était en train de préparer le repas pour sa petite famille, se stoppa quelques secondes et laissa un léger sourire orner son visage.

-Sacrée coïncidence quand même... Et puis je ne pensais pas que les gamins de nos jours jouaient encore à ça... Marmonna la mère de famille pour elle-même.

**ooOOoo**

Sasuke qui marchait jusque-là vers son appartement, prit finalement un autre chemin. Ayant décidé de directement aller voir son frère dans le café qu'il tenait avec Yahiko son meilleur ami. Le brun avait décidé de pas y aller par quatre chemins en allant là-bas pour lui montrer le mot et les heures de colles obtenues le jour de la rentrée même. Plutôt que d'attendre gentiment jusqu'à ce soir, son retour à l'appartement.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il se rendait sur les lieux. La seconde raison était qu'il y avait aussi Yahiko qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un petit bout de temps et l'air de rien il lui manquait beaucoup, même si ça il ne lui avouerait jamais.

Et en y repensant bien, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne le rouquin avait toujours là pour lui et son frère, en plus les pâtisseries qu'il servait au café était un pur délice ! ça ce n'était rien de plus que la troisième raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de s'y rendre.

Arrivé dans ce café qui s'était fait une réputation grâce à leur personnel accueillant et souriant, leurs pâtisseries mais pas seulement on pouvait aussi dire que l'endroit où il était situé aidait beaucoup. En effet se trouver en face d'un lycée aidait vachement.

Sasuke balaya la salle remplie de monde du regard, à la recherche d'Itachi et Yahiko et il les trouva rapidement, tous les deux assit à une table dans un coin tranquille. Les deux adultes semblaient avoir prit une pause de quelques minutes.

Ayant entendu quelqu'un se rapprocher de leur table, ils tournèrent leur visage vers le collégien et Yahiko offrit un grand sourire à ce dernier heureux de le revoir après un sacré bout de temps. Il l'invita à s'installer à côté de lui d'un geste de la main, ce qu'il fit tout en répondant au sourire du roux.

-Alors Sasuke je t'ai manqué ? C'est pour ça que tu es venus me rendre visite ? questionna-t-il d'une traite sans cesser de sourire.

-Non, ce sont tes pâtisseries qui m'ont manqué nuance ! répondit aussitôt Sasuke qui avait à présent un petit sourire narquois.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire pouffer Itachi assit en face des deux autres. Il faut dire que c'était toujours assez comique de regarder Yahiko et Sasuke ensemble.

-Je vais t'apprendre à respecter ton grand frère moi !

Il attrapa rapidement Sasuke assit à sa droite, l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper et lui ébouriffa énergiquement les cheveux avec sa main libre, les mettant dans tous les sens. En somme, c'était l'une des choses que Sasuke détestait le plus et ça la rouquin le savait parfaitement.

-Je ne veux pas d'un grand frère qui ressemble à poil de carotte ! répliqua Sasuke, qui était loin de se laisser faire même si niveau force Yahiko le battait à plate couture.

Cette fois-ci Itachi soupira, les deux s'adorait ça c'était indéniable mais ils fallait toujours que ça dérape et qu'ils agissent comme de vrais gamins l'un envers l'autre. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il joua le rôle de la maman en colère et les sépara, obligeant Sasuke à venir s'intaller à côté de lui.

-Bien, et si nous reprenions depuis le début. Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici Sasuke ?

-Pour vous voir...marmonna l'interrogé entre ses dents, qui était à présent assit les bras croisés, évitant les regards posés sur lui.  
Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire légèrement Yahiko, qui se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose pour Sasuke qui le suivait du regard, se demandant où il partait comme ça.

Cependant le rouquin n'entendit pas la suite ou le collégien annonça à son frère une autre raison de sa venue.

De retour à la table avec quelque chose dans les mains, Yahiko ne comprit pas pourquoi et comment un silence de plomb s'était installé en aussi peu de temps. Les observant tous les deux, il remarqua qu'Itachi tenait entre ses mains quelque chose qui semblait être un cahier. Tandis que Sasuke semblait assez mal à l'aise sur sa chaise, même s'il ne le montrait que très peu. Enfin depuis le temps qu'il les côtoyait il avait appris à décoder la famille Uchiwa et bon Dieu que ce n'était pas facile au début !

-Voilà pour toi Sasuke, ta tarte au citron meringuée préféré ! dit-il, espérant alléger l'ambiance tout en déposant l'assiette contenant le morceau de tarte devant le brun.

Les yeux de Sasule pétillèrent lorsqu'il vit cette part devant lui, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas mangé et les meilleures tartes au citron meringuée du monde étaient faites ici. Il remercia Yahiko mais la voix de son frère le ramena à la réalité, gâchant tout son plaisir.

-Non pas de tarte aujourd'hui. intervint Itachi, éloignant l'assiette de Sasuke.

-Bah pourquoi ? demanda son meilleur ami, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

-Lis ça répondit simplement Itachi, tendant le carnet de liaison de Sasuke.

Aussitôt après avoir lu le mot qui était écrit à l'intérieur, Yahiko éclata littéralement de rire.

-Franchement tu es trop fort Sasuke !

-Ce n'est pas drôle Yahiko ! rétorqua Itachi en le fusillant du regard.

-Ce n'est pas la fin du monde Itachi ! Et puis souviens-toi ont a fait bien pire que ça. Tiens rappelles-toi de la fois où...

Le rouquin ne put malheureusement pas finir sa phrase car les mains d'Itachi s'étaient retrouvées plaquées sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer. Ce qui fit apparaître une moue déçue sur le visage de Sasuke qui écoutait très attentivement poil de carotte, souhaitant savoir ce que lui et son frère avait bien pu faire étant plus jeune.

A vrai dire il avait du mal à imaginer son frère faire ce genre de chose.

-Alors Itachi n'a pas toujours été... commença-t-il, laissant sa phrase en suspend.

-Non, en fait on peut dire que je l'ai un peu aidé à se décoincer. Il avait un balai dans le cul à l'époque ! déclara son meilleur ami en plaisantant.

-Je pense que tu as encore du boulot Yahiko, il doit encore avoir un p'tit bout de manche coincé.

-Sasuke ! s'indigna l'Uchiwa.

-Bah quoi ? C'est vrai Itachi, regarde la réalité en face.

Et pour la deuxième, depuis que le collégien était là, Yahiko éclata de rire. Ce gamin avait une répartie qui l'étonnait toujours plus à chaque fois.

-Bon puisque je n'ai pas le droit de manger ma tarte je rentre. Et je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure Yahiko, tu sais je t'aime bien même si tu ressemble à poil de carotte ! lança le gamin en question, les saluant.

Après le départ de Sasuke Yahiko reporta son regard vers le grand frère qui semblait abattu et lâcha un énième soupir.

Yahiko alla lui taper amicalement le dos.

-Aller Itachi fait pas cette tête ! Ce n'était pas bien méchant ce qu'il a fait. Nous ont a...

-Fait bien pire je sais, coupa Itachi. D'ailleurs tu étais obligé de lui dire ça franchement ? Je vais avoir l'air de quoi moi maintenant quand je devrais lui faire la morale ?

Le roux parut pensif quelques instants.

-Hum je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas gagné en autorité aujourd'hui ! lâcha-t-il, tout sourire.

Ce sourire qui d'ailleurs fit de nouveau soupirer Itachi.

-Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle tout ça, le collège. Ont leur en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, il n'y avait que cette jeune instit' qui avait assez d'humour pour rire de nos blagues. Elle était vraiment gentille, je me demande comment elle va maintenant.

L'Uchiwa qui écoutait attentivement son ami, sentit une pointe de nostalgie dans sa voix. Il faut dire c'était une belle époque.

-Hm, bien j'espère. N'empêche je ne pensais vraiment pas que les gamins d'aujourd'hui jouaient encore à ce jeu.

-Eh bien il faut croire que si ! Mais va falloir te préparer mon vieux, car j'ai l'impression que ça va être Sasuke qui va t'en faire voir de toute les couleurs maintenant !

-Je vais être bien avec toi qui m'a fait perdre l'autorité que j'avais sur lui en quelques minutes !

Et il se leva, décidant qu'il était peut-être temps de reprendre le boulot, suivit d'un rouquin plus qu'amusé.

**ooOOoo**

Les trois premières semaines rapidement sans que les deux garçons ne refassent parler d'eux une seule fois. A la grande déception de certains élèves et même de quelques professeurs qui ne l'avoueraient certainement jamais, se disant qu'il y aurait pu avoir un peu plus d'animation dans l'établissement grâce à ses petits nouveaux.

Au cours de ses semaines, ils n'avaient pas trouvé leurs heures de colle si horrible que cela. Puisque durant celles-ci, Sasuke et Naruto avaient appris à connaître ce surveillant nommé Kakashi, qui se chargeait d'eux chaque semaine. Même s'il semblait assez louche, il n'en était pas moins sympathique.

A la fin de leur toute dernière heure de colle, les deux amis marchaient tranquillement côte à côte, rentrant chez eux. Jusqu'à ce que d'un seul coup le blond se tourne vers Sasuke avec son éternel sourire.

-Eh Sasuke, ça te dit de venir dormir à la maison ce soir ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais mes parents veulent absolument te rencontrer, surtout ma mère et puis ça me ferait plaisir aussi évidemment.

Petit à petit son masque s'effritait en compagnie de Naruto et après l'étonnement il laissa place à un léger sourire. Le pire dans tout cela c'était que le blond ne s'en rendait même pas compte, il ne se rendait pas compte que bientôt grâce à lui il cesserait de porter quoi que ce soit.

-Normalement ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes vu qu'on est vendredi mais il faut quand même que j'en parle à Itachi.

-D'accord, tu n'auras cas m'appeler pour me dire si tu peux venir.

Ce jour là allait être la première fois où Sasuke allait mettre un pied dans la demeure des Uzumaki mais certainement pas la dernière.

**ooOOoo**

Sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi Itachi avait tenu à l'accompagner jusqu'à la maison de Naruto. Il avait eut beau râler et dire à son frère qu'il n'était plus un gamin, qu'il pouvait très bien y aller tout seul, il n'y avait rien à faire le plus âgé l'ignorait royalement.

Ce fut une femme avec de longs cheveux roux qui vint leur ouvrir la porte, très certainement la maman de Naruto pensa Sasuke. Le blond arriva d'ailleurs très rapidement à ses côtés.

-J'avais vu juste alors ! s'exclama soudainement la rouquine, pleine de joie.

-Ku-Kushina sensei ?!

-Bwouahaha tu verrais ta tête mon p'tit Itachi !

Naruto et Sasuke regardaient à présent les deux adultes, complètement perdus. Le brun n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi familier avec son frère à part Yahiko.

-Vous vous connaissez demanda alors Sasuke, souhaitant comprendre d'où venait cette familiarité.

-Bien sûr que l'on se connaît, j'ai été le professeur de ton frère et il ne faisait que de me parler de toi Sasuke ! répondit Kushina avec ce sourire qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

Mais il s'estompa bien vite et elle reporta son attention sur Itachi, main sur les hanches. Comme une mère l'aurait fait pour disputer son enfant et à cette vision il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

-C'est toi qui as parlé de ce jeu à Sasuke ? Parce que je sais que toi et Yahiko étiez des champions !

-Non, bien sûr que non !

C'était bien la première fois de son existance qu'il voyait quelqu'un faire la morale à Itachi et il s'agissait d'une ancienne professeur qui plus est.

Cette fois il ne put se retenir et rigola franchement, il voulait absolument continuer de les écouter, pensant qu'il apprendrait plus sur ce que son frère et Yahiko avaient bien pu faire à cette époque-là.

Cependant une main lui attrapa le bras, l'entraînant à l'intérieur qui était exactement comme il l'avait pu imaginer.

Il se laissa entraîner par Naruto jusque dans sa chambre, le laissant lui faire découvrir son univers à lui.

**ooOOoo**

Dans une salle de classe où tous les élèves devaient patienter tranquillement en attendant leur professeur de mathématiques qui semblait avoir un petit retard, deux élèves assit au fond de la salle semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

Alors que toutes les autres personnes parlaient avec leurs amis ou s'étaient touvé une occupation quelconque, Sasuke et Naruto eux ne savaient absolument pas quoi faire. Tous simplement parce que le blond refusait tous les défis que proposait Sasuke sous prétexte qu'il fallait reprendre doucement après trois semaines.

-Tu peux toujours aller faire une caricature du prof' au tableau ! Proposa-t-il d'un ton ironique, étant à cours d'idées.

-Ah ça j'suis cap', ça me va pour reprendre !

le brun soupira, il pensait sincèrement que le blond ne le ferait pas, surtout qu'il n'était pas sérieux en disant cela et puis ce défi n'avait franchement rien d'amusant.

Tous les élèves cessèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, regardant Naruto qui était à présent devant le tableau en train de dessiner.

Quant à Sasuke qui avait les coudes posés sur la table et le menton entre ses mains, il fit la grimace en voyant le don de Naruto pour le dessin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Usuratonkachi ?! S'exclama-t-il du fond de la classe. Même un gamin de trois ans dessine mieux que toi !

-Oh ça va, si t'es pas content fais-le toi même Teme ! rétorqua l'autre, pointant son feutre vers l'Uchiwa.

Usuratonkachi et Teme n'étaient rien d'autre que des petits surnoms fort sympathiques qu'ils avaient trouvés et utilisaient depuis un moment maintenant, mais passons.

A son tour Sasuke se leva de sa chaise, allant rejoindre Naruto devant le tableau se moquant éperdument de l'attention qu'ils pouvaient bien attirer sur eux.

-Non, je ne vais certainement pas le faire à ta place. C'est toi qui a dit cap' alors que j'étais pas vraiment sérieux. Par contre je vais t'aider à améliorer ça, parce que franchement tes talents de dessinateur laissent à désirer...

-ça revient au même, mais bon admirons les talents artistiques du grand Sasuke Uchiwa !

Naruto lui tendit le feutre amusé, le mettant au défis de faire mieux que lui. Ce à quoi Sasuke répondit par un de ses fameux sourire en coin avant de se saisir du feutre.

Les deux adolescants qui ne cessaient de se chamailler à propos de la fameuse caricature de leur professeur de mathématiques, n'avaient même pas remarqué l'arrivée de celui-ci. Jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un raclement de gorge parvienne à leurs oreilles.

Les deux garçons qui n'étaient absolument pas choqués par la vision de leur professeur qui était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardaient tour à tour leur oeurvre et ce dernier.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il avait moins de cheveux que ça Naruto. Lâcha finalement Sasuke, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé depuis l'arrivée de l'instituteur.

-Roh arrête de chipoter, c'est plutôt pas mal je trouve.

Apparemment ils avaient touché un point sensible en parlant du manque de cheveux présent sur le sommet du crâne de leur professeur car celui-ci avait maintenant le visage aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot, avec une veine parfaitement visible sur le front.

-Je savais bien qu'à un moment où un autre vous recommenceriez vos âneries !

Lorsque ce dernier fit un pas vers eux, sans vraiment réfléchir Sasuke prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne et se mit à courir vers les fenêtres situées au fond de la salle (instinct de survie peut-être ?), entraînant le blondinet avec lui.

Et à leur plus grande surprise chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ou cru possible, leur professeur se mit à courir dans leur direction les poursuivant en leur ordonnant de revenir immédiatement à leur place.

Ils se dépêchèrent de passer par la fenêtre et coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent.

Après un bon moment de course poursuite, car oui leur poursuivant était sacrément tenace, ils s'écroulèrent par terre essouflés, riant aux éclats.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Naruto se rendit compte à quel point cette main qui se trouvait toujours dans la sienne était chaleureuse. Etrangement cette chaleur lui alla droit au coeur et il pensa au fait qu'il ne voulait lâcher cette main pour rien au monde.

Jamais.

Pourtant ce jour-là, il avait dû se résoudre à la lâcher, cette main qu'il aurait aimé continuer à serrer pour toujours.

* * *

**A suivre... x)**

**Ce n'est qu'après avoir finis d'écrire ce chapitre que je me suis dis que leur entourage était vachement cool et que leur prof' était vraiment taré quand même xD**

**j'espère que ça vous a plu, à la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto !**_

**JP : Je me suis tapé un p'tit fou rire en voyant le "Sssarutobi-ssseinsssei", j'avais complétement zappé ce petit délire xD**

**Bah... pas sur mais j'ai vu des images où c'était le cas !**

**Ouaip, c'est bien ça je me suis inspiré du café situé en face de mon lycée et qui se fait des couilles en or, c'est le cas d'le dire xD**

**Eh oui, j'adore les répliques cinglantes 8D le pire c'est que ça me vient naturellement. En tout cas, contente que ça t'ai fait rire my Dear et merci pour ta review !**

**loveyaoi-15 : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ;)**

**jashinistefangirls :**** Oh ça m'interesse qu'as-tu fais comme conneries ? x) **

**Yahiko et Itachi ensemble ? Je ne peux te répondre qu'une seule chose, tu le verras par la suite !**

**Je suis contente que cette fic que te plaise autant, j'espère aussi que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents ^^ et puis merci beaucoup pour ta reviews !**

**Ciaa :**** Merci beaucoup ! En effet, je me demandes aussi jusqu'où ces deux là vont aller x)**

**WoodyBoo : Thank you very much ! En plus tu es la première personne à me dire que j'écris "divinement bien", je dois avouer que ça me faire bizarre mais aussi vraiment plaisir ^^**

**Lokki : Eh bien la voici ! merci pour ta reviews ;)**

* * *

_Nous avons passé énormément_

_de temps ensemble_

_et pourtant..._

_je n'avais absolument rien compris de toi,_

_ni quels étaient tes sentiments..._

_Je viens seulement de me rendre compte_

_du mal que je t'ai fais ce jour-là._

_Pardonne moi._

_3 ans plus tard_

Sur la plage on pouvait remarquer ces deux adolescent qui ne s'étaient jamais quitté durant toutes ces années et qui ne se quitteraient certainement jamais.

Quoique... en regardant de plus près on pouvait aisément voir que le brun marchait d'un pas rapide, comme s'il voulait abandonner Naruto, là sur le sable, tout seul comme une vulgaire chaussette !

La raison ? Et bien Sasuke refusait tout simplement de faire ce que le blondinet proposait de faire pour le dernier jour passé dans ce collège, où ils avaient fait voir d'innombrable couleurs à leur pauvres professeurs. Sauf que ce défi-là n'avait rien à voir avec tous les autres et pour l'Uchiwa il était tout simplement impossible de faire ça !

Certes d'habitude il ne refusait jamais et Naruto non plus d'ailleurs, mais cette fois-ci il préférait encore danser la Macarena devant toute sa classe, voir tout le collège plutôt que de faire ça !

En fait non...A bien y réfléchir, il ne préférait aucun des deux ! Voilà pourquoi il voulait éviter le blondinet et ignorait tout ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire pour essayer de le convaincre.

Malheureusement pour lui, alors qu'il se rendait au café de son frère et Yahiko, Naruto le suivit et vint même s'asseoir à la table où il s'était installé.

Itachi et Yahiko qui furent intrigué par l'attitude de Sasuke, vinrent rapidement à la rencontre de l'Uzumaki, qu'ils avaient appris à connaître et apprécier durant ces années qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Sasuke. Et il n'était absolument pas rare de les voir débarquer comme ça au café.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Itachi aux nouveaux arrivants.

Naruto qui jusque là ne désespérait pas et tentait toujours de convaincre son meilleur ami, se tourna en direction de l'aîné des Uchiwa.

-Sasuke refuse le défi que je lui ai lancé !

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard étonné, avant de le poser sur le cadet qui avait son visage tourné dans le sens opposé, l'air passablement agacé.

-Et en quoi consiste-il ce défi ? questionna à son tour le rouquin.

-ça ne te regarde pas poil de carotte ! rétorqua aussi sec Sasuke, regardant toujours dans la direction opposée.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai posé la question Sasuke. Toi tu n'as qu'à être bien mignon et continuer d'ignorer tout le monde dans ton coin.

Sasuke tourna enfin son regard dans leur direction et vit le sourire moqueur qu'arborait Yahiko, il était à présent encore plus énervé qu'avant son arrivée ici. Le roux pouvait d'ailleurs facilement lire dans ses yeux "_Tu as intérêt à faire gaffe à toi, un de ces jours je me ferais un plaisir de te transformer en purée de carotte_".

Naruto rompit leur contact visuel en répondant à la question posé, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Itachi qui n'aura pas été obligé de séparer les deux gamins en train de se chamailler.

-Eh bien le défi que j'ai lancé à Sasuke consiste à se travestir en femme pour le dernier jour de cours.

Les deux adultes se mirent à imaginer ce cher Sasuke maquillé, vêtu comme une femme et éclatèrent de rire à cette vision.

-Hahahaha ça t'irait trop bien Sasuke ! déclarèrent ces derniers, ayant du mal à s'arrêter de rire.

-L-la ferme ! s'exclama celui-ci avec les joues légèrement rouge.

-Tu n'as pas a te sentir gêné Sasuke ! Et puis je te l'avait dis que ça t'irait drôlement bien ! lui lança le blond avec le sourire victorieux. Car il savait parfaitement à présent qu'avec Yahiko et Itachi de son côté il ne pourrait plus refuser.

Ce petit sourire qu'affichait son meilleur ami en signe de victoire ne plu vraiment pas au brun, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Et après avoir repris son souffle et arrêté de rire, son frère s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Sasuke... Une fois que l'on commence ce jeu, on est obligé de faire tous les défis !

-Et puis franchement c'est pas compliqué ce que tu dois faire. Je pensais que t'en avais plus que ça dans le pantalon Sasuke ! rajouta Yahiko, faisant une moue déçue.

-Vous dites juste ça pour que je le fasse ! rétorqua Sasuke énervé de se retrouver seul contre trois idiot.

Les trois idiot en question répondirent négativement, que ce n'était pas du tout leur attentions et que le jeu c'était le jeu. Tout en faisant une tête innocente ce qui arracha une grimace au collégien, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient fait pour faire ce genre d'expression.

Il se leva de sa chaise souhaitant quitter cet endroit au plus vite, mais le blond se leva à son tour et l'empêcha de sortir tout en le retenant par la bras.

-Je ferais ce que tu voudras en échange si le fais Sasuke. Enfin... je dis ça mais ça changera rien au fait que tu as juste les pétoches de te rendre au collège comme ça.

Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas nier, c'était le fait que Naruto sache parfaitement comment le provoquer et le faire réagir.(Il faut pas grand chose quand même...) et puis de toute façon que ce soit lui, son frère ou Yahiko, ils ne l'auraient jamais lâché jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte.

-Bon, bon ça va ! Cap', je vais le faire !

Naruto lui répondit par un grand sourire, très fier et tout simplement content d'avoir réussi à faire abdiquer un Uchiwa, chose qui était loin d'être aisé. Heureusement que Yahiko était là pour lui et lui avait enseigné la base concernant cette famille.

Cette journée allait être mémorable, il était persuadé qu'il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

-Bon je suppose que Sasuke dormira chez toi ce soir vu s'il faut qu'il se fasse toute belle demain ! déclara Itachi d'un air moqueur.

Naruto acquiesça, pouffant légèrement de rire, le petit frère quant à lui l'ignora royalement et partit vers la sortie.

Alors que l'Uchiwa sortait du café, il constata que Yahiko avait retenu Naruto et qu'il était en train de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, que Sasuke n'avait malheureusement pas pu entendre. Le blondinet lui répondit par un clin d'oeil l'air amusé, ce qui intrigua encore plus le cadet. Connaissant le roux c'était certainement quelque chose de stupide mais il voulait savoir quel était le truc stupide en question.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? s'empressa de demander Sasuke au blond, qui venait à peine de sortir du café.

-Oh, t'inquiète pas tu comprendras bien assez tôt ! lui répondit celui-ci avec un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

**ooOOoo**

le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla avec Sasuke à ses côtés qui était dos à lui. Jusque là aucun problème, sauf qu'il s'était collé à lui dans son sommeil et en ce moment même il avait son visage enfouit dans le cou du brun.

Cependant, le véritable problème venait surtout du fait que le blond avait comprit depuis peu que le brun n'était pas qu'un simple ami pour lui. Et bien qu'ils ait souvent dormis ensemble étant plus jeune, aujourd'hui ça le gênait terriblement car il ne voulait surtout pas vivre ce genre de situation, ce qui était à priori trop tard...

Néanmoins dans tout cette histoire on pouvait dire qu'il y avait un point positif. Sasuke avait toujours eu le sommeil profond, et ça c'était une chance pour lui !

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensa naïvement jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se tourne dans sa direction, toujours profondément endormis. Naruto ne pu s'empêcher d'être attendris en voyant la bouille de Sasuke. Qui malgré les années était toujours aussi adorable lorsqu'il dormait. Il passa une main, aussi délicatement qu'il pu dans les cheveux sombres de Sasuke. Ses cheveux qui étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air et inconsciemment, il commença à s'amuser avec une mèche, enroulant son doigt autour de celle-ci.

Mais d'un seul coup, le blond se stoppa net lorsqu'il reprit ses esprit et qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il songea en même temps à l'expression qu'il avait eu en faisant cela, c'était digne des shojos les plus niais qui pouvaient exister sur cette terre !

Il se releva brusquement, sans réveiller le brun qui dormait toujours comme une marmotte, puis se gratta nerveusement la tête. On pouvait pas dire que cette situation arrangeait les choses... Non seulement Naruto avait mis du temps à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour l'Uchiwa mais il avait aussi beaucoup de mal à faire comme si de rien n'était en sa présence, alors ce genre de situation la... Eh ben ça ne l'aidait absolument pas... Il allait finir pas craquer un jour !

Pour éviter que son cerveau n'explose pour cause de surchauffe, Naruto décida de se lever, non sans regarder le brun une dernière fois au passage et il sortit de sa chambre.

Le blondinet se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents puis pénétra à l'intérieur. En observant le lit deux places qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, on pouvait voir quelques cheveux de couleur rouge dépasser de sous la couverture. Et à cette vision, un sourire machiavélique fit son apparition sur la visage du collégien.

Naruto descendit les escaliers se faisant aussi discret qu'il put et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il croisa son père prenant son petit déjeuner, journal en main.

-Salut Papa ! On aurait pas de la chantilly par hasard ?

-Bonjour fiston. Regarde dans le frigo, il doit en rester un peu. Mais depuis quand tu prends de la chantilly au petit déjeuner ? questionna le paternel légèrement intrigué.

Naruto ouvrit le frigo et attrapa le tube de chantilly qui effectivement semblait pratiquement vide.

-Ce n'est pas pour le petit déjeuner Papa ! Franchement je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça !

Et Minato ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes, comprenant rapidement où Naruto voulait en venir avant de lâcher un petit soupir.

-Je ne peux m'empêcher de plaindre ce pauvre Sasuke par moment...

-Tu me déçois de plus en plus Papa... Ce n'est pas à Sasuke que je comptait faire ça ! déclara le blond toujours aussi malicieux.  
Et alors que le paternel buvait un gorgée de son café, il s'étouffa instantanément.

-Tu ne compte quand même pas faire ça à...

Pour seule réponse Minato eut droit à un grand sourire de la part de son fils avant qu'il n'enjambe de nouveaux les marches de l'escalier et il paria intérieurement que dans moins de cinq minutes, Kushina se réveillerait d'une humeur massacrante.

Naruto entra de nouveau dans la chambre parentale et s'approcha du lit, il attrapa la couverture et la tira doucement, souhaitant éviter que sa mère ne se réveille. Cependant alors qu'il approchait le tube de chantilly du visage de la rouquine, une main empoigna son tee-shirt et la rapprocha de cette dernière.

-Je te déconseille fortement de faire sortir quoique ce soit de ce tube de chantilly Naruto !

-Hahaha...Ben ça alors...Bonjour maman, tu ne dormais pas ? demanda nerveusement l'adolescent, prit la main dans le sac.

-Dommage pour toi hein ? répondit Kushina, passablement énervé de na pas pouvoir dormir tranquillement.

-Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi ce serait dommage, dit-il l'air de rien avant de changer de sujet. Et sinon tu as trouvé ce que je t'avais demandé hier pour Sasuke ?

Kushina lâcha le tee-shirt qu'elle tenait toujours et donna un coup sur la tête du blond qui ne put retenir un "AÏeuh !", avant de se diriger vers ses placards qui regorgeaient de vêtements. Elle en extirpa une jolie robe bleu foncé, assez courte avec un beau décolleté et l'envoya à Naruto qui la rattrapa au vol.

-J'ai pensé que cette robe pourrait bien aller à Sasuke avec de jolies chaussures à talons ! lança la mère de famille d'une humeur moins massacrante, amusé par le défis qu'avait lancé Naruto à Sasuke.

-Mais oui c'est parfait, merci maman, t'es la meilleures ! déclara ce dernier, embrassant sa mère sur la joue pour la remercier.

-Oui je sais mon fils, maintenant va réveiller et habiller l'autre marmotte j'ai hâte de voir le résultat !

Naruto, qui était de très bonne humeur retourna dans sa chambre pour réveiller le brun cependant celui-ci venait de le devancer. En effet, Sasuke venait tout juste de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour se lever. Il faut dire que sans sa bouillotte à ses côtés, il était difficile pour lui de dormir plus longtemps. Le blondinet quand à lui fut tout de même un peu déçu. Décidément le coup de la chantilly, il n'avait pu le faire à personne. Néanmoins il se reprit bien vit pensant à la merveilleuse journée qu'il allait passer avec Sasuke.

-Sa-su-ke ! l'interpella-t-il. Regarde cette magnifique robe que tu vas porter aujourd'hui !

Le brun qui avait levé les yeux vers Naruto à l'entente de son prénom détourna bien vite le regard, non sans faire une grimace de dégoût et lâcha un long soupir, il n'avait plus qu'une envie à présent, s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

-Voyons ne soupir pas comme ça, je suis sur qu'elle t'ira à merveille cette robe ! Bon trêve de bavardages, je vais te laisser t'habiller tranquillement.

Une fois que le blond fut sortit, Sasuke se leva et prit la robe entre ses mains. Il la regarda quelque secondes, non toujours sans cette expression de dégoût, puis ce résigna à l'enfiler après un énième soupir.

Après plusieurs minutes quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Naruto fit de nouveau son apparition. Bien évidement en voyant Sasuke habillé de la sorte il ne put se retenir de pouffer rire.

-La ferme Uzuratonkachi ! lança le brun, les joues rouge, horriblement gêné.

-Pffu aller viens Sasuke on va passer au maquillage ! dit-il, toujours aussi amusé, entraînant l'Uchiwa avec lui dans la salle de bain.

Tout en sifflotant, il ouvrit un placard et en sortit une trousse à maquillage, à l'intérieur de laquelle il prit un crayon noir, du masacara et un rouge à lèvre.

-Ah non, pas question que tu me mettes tout ça ! râla Sasuke, qui n'avait pas rechigné jusqu'à présent.

-Roh aller tais toi et laisse toi faire ! Et puis je te rappelle que tu as dis cap', donc faut faire ça bien.

Ce n'était pas la peine de le lui rappeler, il se maudissait assez comme ça pour l'avoir dit.

Le blond commença par un trais de crayon sur chaque paupière, ce qui fit encore plus ressortir les yeux sombres de Sasuke et il passa au mascara.

-Mais dis moi Naruto, c'est que tu es un bon maquilleur. Tu comptais m'annoncer quand le fait que tu adores te travestir et te maquiller lorsque je ne suis pas là ? questionna d'un seul coup Sasuke, ayant retrouvé son mordant habituel.

-Pff ça n'a rien à voir Teme ! et puis c'est la première fois que je maquille quelqu'un.

-Mais toi oui, tu t'es déjà maquillé si j'ai bien compris ? Franchement Naruto, pourquoi m'avoir caché ça ! dit-il, taquinant gentiment son meilleur ami.

-Bon ça ne sert plus à rien de le nier maintenant... Bravo Sasuke tu as percé mon secret jour, lui répondit Naruto, en entrant dans son jeu.

Ils échangèrent un rire complice avant que Naruto ne s'attaque à la dernière étape, le rouge à lèvre. Tout en passant ce dernier sur les lèvres du brun, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Il n'avait plus qu'un envie, embrasser le brun qui se laissait faire, maintenant, tout de suite...

Cependant la voix de Sasuke le ramena à la réalité avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoique ce soit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Uzuratonkachi ? demanda-il au blond, qui avait semble-t-il un léger bug.

Instantanément les joues du blond devinrent rouges pivoine et il détourna rapidement son visage, rangeant le crayon, le mascara et le rouge à lèvre dans la trousse. Souhaitant bien évidement que Sasuke ne le remarque pas, sans se douter que c'était trop tard.

-Rien, j'ai finis. Tu peux t'admirer dans le miroir Mrs Sasuke !

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, étant dos au miroir, il se tourna et fut incroyablement surprit. Certes il avait été bien maquiller mais il eut tout de même un haut le cœur en se voyant ainsi.

-Franchement ce que tu as fais le jour de mardi gras, ce n'était rien du tout comparé à ça !

-Ah ouais ? J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir !

Les deux ados continuèrent de débattre longuement sur ce qui était le pire entre comment s'était habillé Naruto le jour de mardi gras et comment Sasuke était habillé en ce moment même. Jusqu'à ce que Kushina ne les appelle, en leur disant qu'ils faudrait qu'ils y aillent sinon ils seraient en retard.

**ooOOoo**

Bien évidement au lycée personne ne rata Sasuke à son plus grand désespoir ! Comme si ça ne lui avait pas suffit de voir Kushina et Minato éclater de rire en le voyant habillé en femme ! En plus avec ces fichues talons, il avait vraiment l'air d'un parfait abruti lorsqu'il marchait !

Il y avait même quelque personnes du collège qui demandaient une photo avec lui. Ce à quoi Naruto répondait "Non désolé Mrs Uchiwa est une femme très occupée et pour le moment il faut que l'on aille en cours".

Le blond avait bien fait de lui dire qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait s'il faisait ce défi. Sa vengeance sera terrible !

Il se frotta sournoisement les mains à cette pensée, ce qui n'échappa pas au blond qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien ce passer en ce moment dans la tête de son meilleur ami. Mais il ne lui posa aucune question et entra en premier dans la classe.

-Vous n'avez pas prévu de déguisement bizarres, de teinture fluo ou autres pour cette dernière journée Naruto ? questionna leur professeur d'anglais. ça m'étonne beaucoup de vous.

-Oh, mais vous n'avez pas encore vu Mrs Uchiwa Sensei ! s'exclama Naruto, avec un grand sourire amusé.

-Mrs Uchiwa...?

C'est à ce moment là que Sasuke qui avait longuement hésité à entrer, fit son apparition. Sans même saluer son professeur, il partir s'asseoir au fond de la salle comme à son habitude, avec tous les regards posés sur lui sans exception et évidement les rires ne tardèrent pas à suivre et même leur professeur ne put se retenir.

-Elle est vraiment mignonne, vous ne trouvez pas Sensei ?

-Si, vraiment très mignonne ! Un jour faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu arrives à convaincre cette tête de mule qu'est Sasuke à faire tout ça.

-Avec joie Sensei mais une autre fois, parce que réussir à le convaincre c'est vraiment tout un art !

Alors que leur professeur s'apprêtait à répondre au blond une voix le coupa :

-Bon tu as finis de raconter des conneries Uzuratonkachi ?! s'écria Sasuke du fond de la salle.

-Ne t'énerve pas ma jolie ! répliqua Naruto, histoire de taquiner encore plus Sasuke.

Et évidement les rires se firent de nouveau entendre, il était certains qu'avec Naruto et Sasuke dans sa classe on ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer ou de passer une année comme les autres.

**ooOOo****o**

A la fin de cette dernière journée éreintante pour Sasuke et riche en amusement pour Naruto, ce fut le blondinet qui engagea la conversation avec l'Uchiwa, qui ne parlait plus depuis qu'ils étaient sortit du collège.

-Souris Sasuke, je vais prendre une p'tite photo souvenir !

Avant que celui-ci n'ai pu protester ou dire quoique ce soit, Naruto qui avait déjà sortit son portable, prit une photo de Sasuke pile au moment ou il tournait son visage dans sa direction.

Et il fallait bien l'avouer, la photo était drôlement bien réussite.

-Désolé Sasuke mais c'est Yahiko qui m'en a demandé une !

A l'entente de ce prénom, qui lui était plus que familier, Sasuke se remémora le moment ou Yahiko avait chuchotté quelque chose à l'oreille de l'Uzumaki, c'était donc ça...

Il se promit d'en faire de la purée de carotte, voir de la soupe dès qu'il le verrait !

Mais tout d'abord il songea à prendre le portable des mains de Naruto. Idée qu'il abandonna bien vite car s'il décidait de s'enfuir en courant, jamais il ne pourrait le rattraper. Ces fichus chaussures à talons lui faisaient un mal de chien et il avait les pieds en compote après avoir passé une journée avec !

-Tu te souviens bien que tu as dis que tu ferais ce que je voudrais si j'acceptais de faire ça ?

Naruto acquiesça et Sasuke reprit :

-Hn tant mieux fit sasuke, avec un sourire qui inquiéta au plus au point Naruto, se demandant ce que son ami avait bien pu prévoir.

-Mais pour l'instant, reprit ce dernier, j'aimerais juste te proposer un petit défi.

Naruto ouvra vivement les yeux. C'était quoi ça une sorte de petite vengeance pour aujourd'hui ? Et il voulait vraiment qu'il fasse ça maintenant ?!

-Alors Naruto cap' ou pas cap' d'aller embrasser la personne que tu aimes ?

Mais pourquoi lui lançait-il ce défi ? Il voulait juste se moquer de lui ? Ou il avait comprit quels étaient ses sentiments pour lui et il souhaitait en avoir une preuve ?

Non il était impossible que ce soit ça...Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi lancer ce défi ? C'était la question qui ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête, ne comprenant pas du tout où voulait en venir son meilleur ami.

-Cap'...Souffla le blond

Naruto cessa de réfléchir ou de penser à quoique ce soit, il avait décidé d'agir. Il prenait le risque de tout perdre ou d'y gagner quelque chose.

Il se rapprocha doucement de Sasuke, en train d'observer attentivement les moindres gestes de Naruto, qui une fois son visage à quelque centimètres du sien, s'empara de ses lèvres.

Oui il avait finit par craquer.

Sasuke quant à lui n'avait pas esquisser le moindre mouvement, il était resté les yeux grands ouverts et n'avait pas répondu au baiser ni repoussé le blond.  
Lorsque celui-ci s'écarta, il planta ses yeux bleus dans les yeux noir de Sasuke, semblant attendre quelque chose de sa part. Sauf que Sasuke ne comprit pas ce qu'il attendait ni la raison pour laquelle il l'avait embrassé, cela semblait tellement irréaliste pour lui que Naruto ait des sentiments pour lui.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça Naruto tu me dégouttes.

Un poignard alla directement transpercer son cœur. Pourquoi Sasuke se montrait-il aussi cruel ?

Il sentit ses larmes monter aux yeux, mais il fit tout pour les empêcher de couler le long de ses joues.

-Dans ce cas Sasuke, si je te dégoûtes à ce point, qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

C'était quoi ça ? Depuis combien de temps exactement n'avait-il plus son visage de gamin malicieux ? Depuis quand Naruto parlait comme un adulte ?

Et pour Naruto le silence du brun en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, un autre poignard transperça de nouveau son cœur et il ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

Alors c'était ça ? C'était ça qu'il représentait pour lui ?

-Si c'est tout ce que je représente pour toi Sasuke, j'ai un dernier défi à te proposer. Cap' ou pas cap' de ne plus se voir pendant 10 ans ?

Effectivement, il avait tout perdu ce jour là, mais il n'était pas le seul.

* * *

**Ohlala méchant Sasuke ! x) ****Affaire à suivre !**

**Ah oui je voulais vous prévenir que je venais de me faire une compte facebook, cherchez Grimmy Sama et vous me trouverez normalement ;) D'ailleurs je voulais mettre le lien sur mon profil mais je n'ai pas réussi. A chaque fois que je mettais le lien, la page était introuvable... T.T Donc si quelqu'un sait comment faire je veux bien qu'on m'explique !**

**bref sur ce ! ^^**

**PS : Désolée s'il reste des fautes ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**__****Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto !**

**__****Ciaa :**_** Et bien contente que ça t'ai plu à ce point !**_

**__****Eh oui il a osé le petit, il a pas froid aux yeux ^^**

**__****10 ans après ou pas ? Il te suffira de lire ce chapitre pour avoir ta réponse !**

**__****merci pour la reviews en tout cas ;)**

**__****kitsune: La voici ^^ merci pour ta reviews !**

**__****Lokki : Non je te rassure ça ne finira pas comme dans le film ;) **

**__****thanks pour ta reviews !**

**__****Dongheee : fais attention à pas mourir hein x)**

**__****C'est pas grave t'en fais pas c'est déjà gentil de laisser une reviews, merci ! **

**__****Julien :****__**** oui c'est sur, mais tu verras pourquoi Sasuke a réagit comme ça ^^**

**__****Merci pour la reviews !**

**__****Amour2mort : La voilà ! merci pour ta reviews :)**

**(Je tiens à préciser que j'ai répondu par PM à toutes les personnes possédant un compte sur fanfiction et que je ferais toujours ça maintenant.**

**Pour les reviews anonymes je continuerais d'y répondre en début de chapitre :)**

**Voici enfin le chapitre 4, désolé j'ai mis un sacré bout de temps à la sortir...**

**C'est un chapitre plus sérieux que les précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

**Merci JP de me l'avoir corrigé ! **

* * *

_Ce n'était sûrement pas par hasard que je t'ai rencontré,_

_C'est ce que j'ai commencé à penser sans m'en rendre compte._

Solitude.

Oui c'était certainement le mot qui résonnait le plus dans sa tête.

Depuis six ans maintenant, six années de trop où il n'avait plus revu cet abruti de blond, cette solitude le rongeait de l'intérieur. Parfois il avait même l'impression qu'il était revenu en arrière, à cet époque où il était encore seul et que Naruto n'avait jamais fait partit de sa vie. Que tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec ce blondinet malicieux n'avait été rien de plus qu'un rêve dont il venait de se réveiller.

Cependant c'était tout sauf un rêve, Naruto avait bien fait partie de sa vie. La douleur qu'il ressentait du côté gauche de sa poitrine était là pour le lui rappeler chaque jour. Comme pour le punir de ce qu'il avait pu dire il y a six ans, lui faire regretter ces trois mots sortis de sa bouche.

Mais non il n'arrivait pas à regretter d'avoir dit ça. Après tout si Naruto tenait vraiment à lui, il n'aurait jamais proposé ce défi et ne se serait moqué de lui en l'embrassant, lui faisait croire qu'il était la personne qu'il aimait.

Après un léger grognement Sasuke se leva du rocher où il était installé depuis un bon moment maintenant. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il s'occupe l'esprit, sinon il n'arrêterait pas de repenser à cette fameuse journée, à Naruto, son sourire, ses yeux d'un bleu aussi beau que la mer...

Il déposa un dernier regard vers cette mer qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance avant de descendre du rocher et de quitter la plage. Puis inconsciemment l'Uchiwa laissa ses jambes le guider vers l'appartement de son frère où il n'habitait plus désormais. Peut-être parce qu'il avait tout simplement besoin de ne plus sentir le poids de cette solitude pendant un moment.

Devant la porte de l'appartement, Sasuke inséra directement le double des clefs qu'il possédait toujours, dans la serrure et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses chaussures et de sa veste, pour partir à la recherche de son frère, cependant l'appartement était vide.

Un léger soupir franchit ses lèvres, et tout en allant dans le salon pour regarder la télévision, histoire de s'occuper en attendant Itachi, son regard s'attarda sur les différents cadres accrochés dans la pièce. On pouvait y voir de nombreuses photos de lui avec Itachi, Yahiko, lui et Naruto... Mais une en particulier attira son attention. Celle que l'Uzumaki avait pris le jour où il s'était habillé avec cette charmante robe bleu et ces fichues chaussures à talons.

Son cœur eut un raté en voyant les différentes photos présentent dans la pièce, dont il avait complètement oublié l'existence Il se serra de douleur, une douleur bien plus tenace que celle qu'il ressentait habituellement, qui transperça tout son être.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que toutes ces photos soient encore là ?

Alors qu'il tentait depuis des années maintenant, par tous les moyens, de penser le moins possible à Naruto. En revenant dans cet appartement et en voyant ces cadres accrochés au mur, tous souvenirs avec lui le frappèrent de plein fouet.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux ébène, nerveux, avant de rire tout aussi nerveusement.

Jamais il n'aurait dû remettre les pieds ici, jamais. En quelques minutes à peine le visage du blond envahit son esprit et il avait comme la désagréable impression qu'il allait le hanter pendant de nombreuses années encore, comme cette douleur qu'il ressentait.

-Va te faire foutre Uzuratonkachi, je veux plus jamais voir ta tronche ! s'écria-t-il avant d'envoyer valser les différents cadres accrochés au mur.

Sasuke serra les poings à s'en faire saigner, avant de répéter son geste de colère et d'envoyer le reste des cadres rejoindre les autres au sol, brisés.

A quoi cela avait-il servit de les casser ? A rien, le brun le savait parfaitement.

Cette crise ne le soulagerait certainement pas du poids qu'il ressentait sur les épaules. Il était juste pathétique.

Ce fut de longues minutes après, que le bruit d'une clé s'insérant dans la serrure, le fit sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

-Et merde...murmura-t-il.

Itachi qui était rentré accompagner de Yahiko, trouva Sasuke sur le sol, dos au mur entouré d'éclats de verre des cadres qu'il venait de casser. Il se précipita vers lui vérifiant qu'il n'ait rien. Yahiko quand à lui se contenta de rester à distance, évaluant les dégâts.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Sasuke ?! s'empressa de demander son frère.

-On va dire que j'ai pété un p'tit câble, répondit celui-ci en se relevant. Je suis désolé, je vais tout nettoyer.

-J'avais cru comprendre Sasuke, ma question c'était plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu casses tout comme ça ? demanda à nouveau Itachi.

Cependant Sasuke esquiva une fois de plus la question, comme il en avait pris l'habitude durant ces six années, en répondant que ce n'était rien d'important. Puis commença à nettoyer ce qu'il avait cassé.

Le regard de Yahiko rencontra les orbes sombres d'Itachi voilées par la tristesse. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour que Sasuke lui ouvre son cœur comme avant. Ne supportant plus cette situation qui durait depuis trop longtemps déjà, Yahiko empoigna le poignet de Sasuke le forçant à leur faire face.

-Tu te fous de nous Sasuke ?! Tu appelles ça rien d'important ? dit-il en désignant du doigt les dégâts qu'il avait causé.

Sasuke fronça violement les sourcils et tenta de se soustraire de la poigne de Yahiko, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Le rouquin le lui tenait fermement, n'ayant aucunement l'intention de le lâcher. Sauf que le brun n'avait aucune envie de parler et surtout pas de ça.

-Oui exactement, j'appelle ça rien d'important. Maintenant si tu veux bien me lâcher, j'aimerais ramasser ce qu'il reste.

Le roux le lâcha, se rendant compte, qu'il avait laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus et qu'il le tenait bien trop fort. Mais il n'en avait pas terminé avec le cadet, il voulait le briser, oui briser ce masque d'indifférence qu'il recommençait à porter.

-Combien de temps encore tu vas fuir Sasuke ?

En disant cela Yahiko espérait bien évidement faire réagir Sasuke mais tout ce qu'il avait obtenu en disant cela ce fut un petit rire moqueur de la part de ce dernier, qui bien évidement camoufla ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Cette question l'avait bien plus touché qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

-Voilà j'ai finis, je rentre. Je préfère pas rester vu l'humeur de poil de carotte. déclara Sasuke, en allant dans l'entrée.

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche et un trouillard !

-Pardon ? questionna celui-ci, se retournant vivement vers Yahiko, sentant la colère monter en lui.

-Tu as très bien entendu.

Sasuke se stoppa net, et avança d'un pas rapide vers le rouquin qui ne bougea pas d'un poil, avant de le saisir par le col de sa veste.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça !

-C'est pourtant la vérité, ça fait six ans que tu te renferme et que tu fuis Sasuke. Six ans que tu fuis Naruto en trouvant des prétextes bidons !

A ces mots les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent et la main qui tenait ferment le col de la veste de Yahiko desserra sa prise.

-Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi je le fuirais ?

-Parce que tu as la trouille de tes propres sentiments.

C'était la phrase de trop pour Sasuke, qui détourna le regard et lâcha complètement prise.

-Tss... J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un mec qui a pas été foutu de déclarer ses sentiments après toutes ses années ! cracha le cadet avec une voix qui tremblait légèrement. Et puis je te signale que c'est lui qui a lancé ce défi débile !

-Le défi est juste un des nombreux prétextes que tu as trouvé. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi Naruto t'a lancé ce défi, et que tu aurais dû clairement refuser de le faire, mais tu as préféré fuir. Et peut-être que je n'ai pas été foutu de déclarer mes sentiments comme tu dis, mais moi je n'ai pas fuis la personne que j'aime.

Cette fois Sasuke quitta l'appartement sans adresser un mot de plus à Yahiko ou Itachi. Une fois de plus il prit la fuite, il fuyait les deux personnes qui pouvaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ne pouvant plus supporter d'entendre cette cruelle vérité.

Il marchait rapidement dans la rue, sans savoir à quel endroit il allait, sans faire attention aux personnes qui l'entourait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière l'interpelle, il ralentit le pas jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement et se tourna dans la direction d'où venait la voix.

-Tu vas bien Sasuke ? demanda Kushina avec ce sourire qui lui rappelait quelqu'un.

-Ah euh oui, je suis désolé je ne vous avais pas vu !

-Dit donc, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me vouvoyez ? Ça me donne vraiment l'impression d'être une vieille peau ! déclara la rouquine l'air contrariée.

-Bah...comment dire...

-Sous-entendrais-tu que je le suis ?!

Voyant le poing que brandissait Kushina, Sasuke s'abstint de continuer dans cette voie la et répondit par la négation en secouant la tête.

-Bien je préfère ça ! dit-elle satisfaite. Mais tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Pendant une fraction de seconde le brun songea à tout lui raconter, mais rien ne franchit ses lèvres, puis il la salua et partit prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire.

Kushina quant à elle le laissa partir sans savoir quoi faire d'autre.

**ooOOoo**

Ils s'étaient tous les trois installés à une table d'un café, Itachi et Yahiko assit l'un à côté de l'autre et Kushina en face de ces derniers.

Kushina avait invité Itachi et Yahiko à passer les voir ici pour parler du sujet "Sasuke et Naruto".

-J'ai croisé Sasuke tout à l'heure il n'avait pas l'air bien, lança la rousse pour entamer la conversation.

Et à cette phrase, un sentiment de culpabilité envahit Yahiko.

-J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort avec lui...

Mais une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule.

-Non tu as bien fais de lui dire ça. Je sens que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que ça s'arrange entre eux. lui répondit Itachi avec un sourire tout aussi rassurant.

Bien évidement Kushina s'empressa de demander ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire et ce fut Itachi qui entreprit de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé voilà quelques heures à peine, dans les moindres détails.

-Mais tu sais Itachi... Naruto aussi a agis bêtement en lançant ce défi.

-C'est vrai mais même si Naruto n'avait jamais lancé ce défi, Sasuke aurait fui à un moment ou un autre face aux sentiments de Naruto.

-Pourquoi cela ? questionna-t-elle, souhaitant comprendre les sentiments de Sasuke pour son fils qui lui avaient été obscurs jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Tout simplement parce que Sasuke a du mal à faire confiance aux autres depuis qu'il est petit, même aux personnes qui lui sont proche. Une de ses plus grandes peurs est de se faire trahir et abandonner, expliqua l'Uchiwa.

Il marqua une pause et but une gorgée de sa boisson, cherchant ses mots pour faire comprendre et parvenir les sentiments de son frère, puis poursuivit :

-Mais ce n'est pas la principale raison, s'il cherche tout un tas de prétexte, c'est parce qu'il a peur de ses propres sentiments comme le lui a fait remarquer Yahiko. Car Sasuke sais très bien qu'aimer trop fort ne mène jamais à de bonnes choses.

La surprise pouvait parfaitement se lire sur le visage de Kushina, elle avait vraiment été touchée par les paroles d'Itachi mais aussi par les sentiments de Sasuke. Comprenant que tout cela ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention de sa part, comprenant à quel point il pouvait aimer Naruto.

-Alors il l'aime à ce point ?

-Oui, je pense même qu'en un sens il a protégé Naruto contre lui-même, ne voulant pas l'étouffer avec ses sentiments. Sauf qu'il ne s'y est pas du tout prit comme il fallait.

Tandis que Kushina buvait littéralement les paroles de son ancien élève, ce dernier se tût quelques instants avant de laisser un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

-On peut dire qu'il est vraiment pas doué dans ce domaine-là, alors qu'en réalité il a envie d'aimer parce que... il a besoin d'amour encore plus que quiconque.

**ooOOoo**

Ses jambes l'avaient de nouveau emmené sur cette fameuse plage. Il était là, en train de marcher au bord de l'eau. Ne se souciant même pas de la morsure glaciale de la mer sur ses pieds, ni du fait que l'eau trempait ses baskets.

Sasuke était là, réfléchissant à toute allure.

Que devait-il faire ?

Et alors qu'il allait une fois de plus battre en retraite, se disant que de toute façon il ne pourrait pas aller voir Naruto, ne sachant pas où il avait déménagé et que de toute façon il n'aurait certainement pas envie de le revoir maintenant, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il avait reçu un sms de son frère.

_**Je vais t'envoyer l'adresse et le numéro de portable de Naruto.**_

_**Si tu étais en train de penser à ce que Yahiko t'a dit et à ce que tu devrais faire et bien je vais te le dire : **__**Bouge-toi **__**le cul et répares tes conneries, tu n'as plus le droit de fuir Sasuke !**_

Sasuke haussa les sourcils en voyant la façon dont Itachi s'était adressé à lui. C'est qu'il devenait vulgaire le frangin... et tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'il devait se mêler de ses affaires, il reçut un autre sms de sa part.

_**Ps : Moi et Kushina avons parié que tu réussirais à tout arranger, Yahiko lui pense que tu **__**vas **__**fuir une nouvelle fois. Tu as **__**intérêt **__**à faire en sorte que l'on gagne, ont à parié gros !**_

-Bande d'enfoirés... ça va pas de parier sur ma tête ! grommela Sasuke, écrivant un message pour répondre à Itachi.

_**Merci pour le numéro, par contre je n'ai pas l'intention de me rendre chez lui.**_

_**Même si j'ai **__**agi **__**comme un idiot, c'est lui qui est partit et ça m'agacerait de devoir lui courir après.**_

_**Je vais simplement faire en sorte que ce soit l'inverse et qu'il revienne me parler en face.**_

_**Ps : Dis à cet abruti de rouquin de sortir les billets. **_

_**Je ne fuirai plus.**_

Sur ce il composa le numéro qu'Itachi venait de lui envoyer, sans attendre, le cœur battant.

Après six ans de silence il allait de nouveau lui parler... Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite en entendant la sonnerie, attendant que Naruto décroche.

Lorsque ce fut le cas, il eut l'impression qu'il s'était arrêté quelques instants.

-Allô ? Qui est-ce ?

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait beaucoup changé, elle était seulement légèrement plus rauque qu'auparavant.

-C'est moi Usuratonkachi.

Naruto qui était à l'autre bout du fil se tût. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, pourtant cette voix, c'était bien celle de Sasuke. Cela faisait six ans, six ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé le moindre mot, qu'ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles l'un de l'autre...

Sur le coup il eut envie de pleurer mais ne le fit pas et ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler légèrement lorsqu'il s'adressa de nouveau à Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Teme ?!

Alors il n'était pas le seul troublé par cette première conversation depuis six ans. A cette pensée le brun laissa un sourire faire son apparition.

-J'ai appris que tu venais voir tes parents ce week-end, est-ce que ce serait possible qu'on se voit ? J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

-Evidemment que non. Ça ne fait pas dix ans Sasuke...

-J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça. Bon dans ce cas j'espère pour toi que tu coures toujours aussi vite. Ah et avant que je raccroche, j'aimerais te signaler que je n'ai jamais dit cap' ce jour-là, ni le contraire mais bon... A ce week end !

Et il raccrocha, sans laisser le temps au blondinet de répliquer quoi que ce soit, n'ayant absolument pas compris le sens de ses paroles.

* * *

**Mais que prépare Sasuke ? Telle est la question !**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et peut être que je ferais un épilogue mais c'est pas sûr.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**_Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto !_**

**Navré pour le temps que j'ai mis ! Et non ce n'était pas le manque d'inspiration mais plutôt le manque de temps, et puis je n'étais pas en vacances, j'avais un stage de 6 semaines à faire et quand je rentrais chez moi j'étais crevé X_x**

**Cela dit j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira et oui il y aura un épilogue ! :)**

**(Pour ce qui est de répondre aux reviews je me rattrape à l'épilogue)**

* * *

Lorsque Itachi reprit son portable des mains de Yahiko, il soupira un bon coup en voyant les messages qu'avait pu envoyer le roux avec.

-Je vais passer pour quoi moi maintenant ? J'ai déjà plus d'autorité, et maintenant, je suis vulgaire...

Et il lâcha un nouveau soupir. Kushina, elle se contentait d'observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux d'un œil amusé.

-Tu ne vas pas non plus me faire croire que tu es l'innocence et la pureté même Itachi ! Si c'est ça qu'est-ce que je suis moi ?

Itachi sembla réfléchir quelque instant à la question, mais ce fut Kushina qui se joignit à la conversation en répondant en première.

-Un rouquin complètement idiot et inconscient ? Proposa-t-elle avec un visage tout innocent, coudes sur la table et visage entre les paumes de ses mains.

-Voilà merci, je cherchais les mots justes ! lança Itachi à la rousse avec un air reconnaissant.

Yahiko leva les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Cependant, les surnoms de Sasuke lui suffisaient amplement et puis il avait réussi à faire en sorte que le petit frère se bouge enfin le cul ! Un peu de reconnaissance de leur part serait la bienvenue.

-C'est le résultat qui compte, non ? dit-il en regardant Kushina et Itachi tour à tour. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre de voir ce qu'il va se passer.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent avec le sourire.

-Au fait Yahiko, reprit la rousse, et toi quand est-ce que tu comptes déclarer ta flamme à l'amour de ta vie ? questionna-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui en disait long.

C'est une question qu'elle n'avait jamais osée lui poser auparavant, néanmoins, elle savait que ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ça sautait aux yeux ! Mais elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ils n'étaient toujours pas ensemble à l'heure actuelle, pourquoi ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait fait part de ses sentiments.

À cette question plus que soudaine le rouquin manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, puis bredouilla quelque chose de vaguement compréhensible avant de tenter tant bien que mal d'orienter la conversation vers un autre sujet.

C'était vraiment aussi facile de deviner quels étaient ses sentiments ?

**ooOOoo**

Naruto avait eu beau se torturer les méninges toute la semaine, il n'avait toujours pas compris ou Sasuke avait voulu en venir. Néanmoins, il était certain qu'il préparait quelque chose.

Quoi ? Ça, il n'en savait rien et tout le problème était là.

Connaissant le brun ce serait certainement une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendrait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire en lui disant qu'il espérait qu'il courait toujours aussi vite ? Et pourquoi voulait-il le voir maintenant ?

Toutes sortes de questions ne cessaient de se bousculer dans sa tête à présent.

Son cerveau était en surchauffe à force d'y songer, le week-end était déjà là et le blondinet n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre de la part de l'Uchiwa. Rien ne l'avait plus préoccupé que ça durant ces six années. Étrangement, il attendait impatiemment ce moment autant qu'il l'appréhendait.

Attendant de savoir ce que son meilleur ami avait bien pu préparer, il en arriva à se demander à quel point Sasuke avait pu changer. Il avait déjà eu un petit aperçut au téléphone il y a quelque jours. Sa voix était devenue légèrement plus rauque et suave qu'auparavant, mais physiquement a quel point avait-il changé ?

Naruto lui l'imaginait toujours aussi beau avec ses cheveux corbeau, ayant tout de même un visage plus mature, prit de la carrure, et surtout, toujours avec ce regard d'encre si hypnotique. Le blond avait eu beau être complimenté de nombreuses fois par rapport à ces yeux d'un bleu si peu ordinaire, lui trouvait ceux de Sasuke beaucoup plus beau que les siens. Pour lui, ils étaient uniques, il n'avait jamais vu des yeux semblables aux siens où qu'il ait pu aller, quel que soit le nombre de personnes qu'il ait pu rencontrer dans sa vie. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur sombre, mais reflétaient tellement de sentiments lorsque l'on prenait la peine de plonger son propre regard dans ce noir si intense.

Tandis qu'il était installé sur le canapé dans le salon, toujours perdu dans ses pensées à propos de Sasuke. Le bruit de quelqu'un qui toque à la porte d'entrée le ramena à la réalité. Ça ne pouvait pas être ses parents, ils venaient tout juste de sortir pour aller faire les courses, et immédiatement après il songea à au brun. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il fit de grandes enjambées rapides pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Mais une fois la main sur la poignée, il hésita à appuyer dessus pour ouvrir cette porte qui était à présent la seule chose qui le séparait de Sasuke.

Il mourrait d'envie de le revoir, de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'avoir peur de lui faire face une nouvelle fois.

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte, sa déception ne fut que plus grande au moment où il constata que ce n'était pas Sasuke qui se trouvait derrière cette dernière. Une autre personne se tenaient-là en face de lui, une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis un bout de temps maintenant.

-Kiba... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-il, sans essayer de cacher sa grande déception.

-Eh ben merci, c'est sympa, cache ta joie !

Alors que Naruto se rendit compte du ton peu sympathique qu'il avait employé pour accueillir un vieil ami. Il voulut se reprendre et s'excuser de son attitude, mais fut coupé dans son élan par Kiba qui était à présent parti dans un petit monologue.

-Comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps ? Bien merci et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis la dernière fois, tu as réussir à faire ce que tu as toujours voulu faire ? Oui, je viens d'être embauché dans...

Depuis le collège Naruto s'était souvent dit, malgré toute l'amitié qu'il avait pour lui qu'un petit séjour à l'asile ne serait pas plus mal pour Kiba. Même si là, il faisait exprès de parler tout seul à cause de son attitude à son égard, il y avait des moments avec Sasuke où ils avaient vraiment eu l'impression d'être face à un schizophrène, mais passons.

-Ça va, ça va, je suis désolé Kiba ! C'est juste que je m'attendais à voir quelqu'un d'autre. déclara Naruto invitant son ami à entrer, tout en évitant soigneusement son regard, espérant qu'il ne devine pas qui était l'autre personne en question.

Kiba qui était maintenant installé dans le canapé du salon ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Oh, et qui est-ce ? Questionna-t-il d'un air amusé et taquin, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.

Mais Naruto n'avait semble-t-il pas la moindre envie de répondre, puisqu'il essaya d'esquiver la question en lui proposant quelque chose à boire, souhaitant visiblement qu'il n'insiste pas plus à ce propos. Sauf que malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était absolument pas le genre de l'Inuzuka de ne pas insister, chose que le blond avait dû oublier sur le coup.

-ça ne sert à rien que tu essaye de changer de sujet Naruto, on sait parfaitement tous les deux de qui il s'agit, mais sinon je veux bien un verre d'Ice tea.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi tu me le demandes si tu sais ?! s'exclama Naruto agacé par la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

-Pour être sûr, on ne sait jamais, mais j'aimerais surtout savoir pour quelle raison tu t'attendait à le voir après le dernier défi que tu lui as lancé.

Naruto se leva brusquement du canapé duquel il venait de s'asseoir, esquivant une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Je vais te chercher ton verre d'Ice tea.

Une fois dans celle-ci, il sortit du placard un verre, puis ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir la boisson, sans porter la moindre attention à Kiba qui avait quitté le salon et suivit jusqu'à la cuisine.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris que tu n'en dirais pas plus aujourd'hui, après tout, je suis au courant de tout et puis si je suis venu, c'est pour te donner ça ! dit Kiba avec un grand sourire, tendant à Naruto ce qui semblait être une lettre.

L'inuzuka bu d'une traite son verre d'Ice tea puis porta de nouveau son regard sur Naruto qui avait l'air totalement perdu dans ses songes, ne faisant pas le moindre mouvement pour lire le contenu de cette fameuse lettre.

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que votre dernier défi était une grosse connerie, mais maintenant en lisant cette lettre, j'espère que tu en prendras réellement conscience et que ça s'arrangera entre vous. Enfin, en tout cas, je suis content de t'avoir revu pense à donner des nouvelles un peu plus souvent Naruto !

Le jeune homme releva enfin la tête souhaitant répondre à son ami combien il avait regretté, a quel point Sasuke lui avait manqué, à quel point il avait souhaité revivre cette journée, rien qu'une fois pour que tout redevienne comme avant... Mais l'Inuzuka avait déjà quitté les lieux le sourire aux lèvres, sachant pertinemment qu'à présent tout irait bien pour eux.

Naruto se décida enfin à connaître le contenu de la lettre, de savoir ce que Sasuke y avait écrit, mais jamais il ne s'était attendu à ce que ses yeux s'écarquillent autant en la lisant, c'était limite s'ils n'allaient pas sortir de leurs orbites.

-L'enfoiré... Il n'a pas osé faire ça...

**_Cher Usuratonkachi,_**

**_J'aimerais te poser une question, avec cette lettre tu trouveras une superbe photo de toi._**

**_C'était le jour de mardi gras, t'en souviens-tu ?_**

**_Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai trouvé cette photo à différents endroits de cette ville parfaitement visible par tous les habitants._**

**_J'ai donc souhaité te prévenir._**

**_Cordialement,_**

**_Sasuke Uchiwa._**

Naruto relu la lettre plusieurs fois de peur de s'être trompé en lisant, d'avoir sauté une ligne, pourtant, c'était bel et bien ce qu'il pensait, Sasuke avait osé. Il avait osé afficher cette photo partout. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas comment il l'avait eu puisque lui n'avait pris aucune photo durant la journée.

Kiba... Voilà qui était le coupable ! Sinon, pourquoi Sasuke l'aurait mit au courant pour ensuite lui demander son aide.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il osait faire le mec poli ?! Il pouvait se le foutre où il pensait son "cordialement"! C'est vrai que lui l'avait pris en photo lorsqu'il s'était travesti en fille, mais il n'avait jamais affiché cette photo dans des lieux où tous les habitants pouvaient la voir !

Alors pourquoi avoir affiché cette photo où il s'était habillé seulement du short en cuir le plus mini qu'il ait pu trouver pour l'occasion, avec la petite casquette en cuir qui allait avec et sa jolie moustache pour accompagner le tout.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte ni le vouloir il se mit à repenser à ce fameux mardi gras, et petit à petit toute trace de colère envers Sasuke disparaissait, un petit rire franc vint même briser le silence dans lequel il s'était enveloppé après le départ de Kiba.

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette journée, non, elle resterait gravée jusqu'à sa mort. Comme toutes les autres où ils avaient été ensemble d'ailleurs.

Il s'en souvenait dans les moindres détail, mais surtout d'un moment en particulier, lorsque l'un de leur professeur avait commencé à le réprimander par rapport à sa tenue.

_-Mais Sensei c'est une sorte d'hommage à ma façon au motard du groupe Village People ! Vous reconnaîssez pas la casquette et la moustache ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne connaissez pas ce groupe, c'est de votre époque pourtant._

_-Oui je connais ce groupe monsieur Uzumaki, mais il me semble que l'homme auquel vous ayez soudainement envie de rendre hommage était un peu plus habillé que cela. répondit le professeur en se pinçant l'arête du nez, luttant pour garder rester calme._

_-Ah, désolé, mais je n'avais pas de veste en cuir._

_-Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit Naruto, qu'il s'y connaissait, intervint Sasuke. Que vous Sensei étiez du genre à danser et chanter YMCA à fond chez vous._

_-Et vous, dit-il en désignant les deux amis. Que diriez-vous d'aller la montrer au directeur cette fameuse chorégraphie, hm ?_

_Les deux compères se regardèrent quelque seconde avant d'afficher le même petit sourire en coin, malicieux et que Naruto ne rétorque :_

_-Vous savez, je pense que ce ne sera pas la peine. Vu son âge, il doit certainement déjà la connaître._

_-Depêchez-vous d'aller vous asseoir, et je ne veux plus vous entendre !_

**ooOOoo**

Sans avoir prit le temps de réfléchir une minute de plus, Naruto s'était élancé à la recherche de ses fameuses photos. Il n'avait aucune envie que tout le monde dans cette ville le voit comme ça, aucune envie de partager se souvenir qui leur appartenait avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne pourrait pas comprendre.

C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit le sens de ses paroles dites au téléphone. Courrir vite pour toutes les enlever avant que tous les habitants de cette ville ne les voient, même si à cette heure-ci c'était un peu trop tard et qu'un bon nombre de personne avait dû la voir...

Ils agissaient tous les deux comme des gamins et en étaient parfaitement conscient, mais ils s'en foutaient. C'était clairement un défi que lui avait lancé Sasuke et il allait le relever, c'est ce qu'il ferait toujours et Sasuke aussi, il en était persuadé.

C'était bien plus qu'un simple jeu pour eux, tellement plus...

Une fois après avoir trouvé la première photo le blondinet comprit tout de suite qu'il ne les trouverait qu'a certains endroits remplis de souvenirs, certains endroits qu'il avait beaucoup fréquentés avec son meilleur ami.

-Evidemment il a fallu qu'il affiche une photo où je fais cette pose ! grommela le blond après avoir arraché la première. (_pose aguicheuse, vous l'aurez compris !_)

Et il continua de courir vers tous les lieux susceptibles d'avoir une petite photo de lui, jusqu'à arriver au dernier qu'il avait en tête, un lieu qu'il avait choisi d'aller voir en dernier. Tout simplement parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y trouverait pas de photo, mais plutôt quelqu'un qui lui avait terriblement manqué.

Il marcha sur cette fameuse plage d'un pas lent et hésitant, le cœur battant la chamade, mais lorsqu'il arriva en face d'énormes rochers qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus, Naruto se décida à les escalader pour se hisser jusqu'au sommet. Exactement comme le jour de leur rencontre. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il trouva Sasuke assit, observant la mer devant lui.

Enfin, il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui avait changé, ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ils avaient beaucoup grandi depuis cette époque. Pour lui, Sasuke était devenu encore plus beau que ce qu'il s'imaginait, et lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui en lui adressant un petit sourire Naruto cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter pour de bon...

-Alors t'as réussi à toutes les trouver ? T'as pas trop galéré ?

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le cerveau de Naruto sembla s'être déconnecté, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Se demandant si le brun ne se foutait pas un peu de lui.

Et pour toute réponse Naruto avala très rapidement la distance qui le séparait de cet idiot pour lui balancer toutes les photos ramassées en pleine figure, avant de s'installer à califourchon sur Sasuke qui était resté assit, le saisissant par le col de son T-shirt avec ses deux mains.

-Ça fait six ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! Espèce d-de crétin ! s'énerva le blond, secouant l'Uchiwa comme un prunier. T'es trop con Sasuke ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué !

-Excuse moi Naruto, j'étais tellement nerveux que c'est le seul truc qui est sorti de ma bouche. Donc par pitié arrête de me secouer comme ça !

Naruto cessa de le secouer dans tous les sens, mais ne lâcha pas prise sur le t-shirt du brun, au contraire, il serra encore plus sa prise. De peur qu'il ne lui échappe une nouvelle fois.

Leur regard se croisa et dès lors, plus rien n'existait autour deux, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Pour Sasuke, seul Naruto comptait, et pour Naruto seul Sasuke comptait. Aucun des deux ne voulait briser ce contact visuel, aucun des deux ne savait combien de temps ils étaient restés là le regard plongé de celui de l'autre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une larme ne décide de dévaler la joue bronzée du blondinet, rapidement suivit par d'autres.

-Pardon... J'aurais jamais dû proposer ce défi stupide... Je... J'aurais dû essayer de te comprendre, je suis désolé Sasuke... souffla-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Voyant l'air torturé et le visage de Naruto souillé de larmes, Sasuke en perdit ses moyens. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait eu aussi mal cœur, pas même lors de ces six années passées sans lui. Il n'avait jamais été plus en colère contre lui-même qu'en ce moment. Il méritait que Naruto lui en foute une, pas ses excuses.

Il ferma les yeux un instant puis se décida enfin à serrer la personne qu'il aimait le plus en ce bas monde dans ses bras, pour le rassurer, faire en sorte que ses larmes cessent de couler, ne supportant plus de le voir comme ça. C'était beaucoup trop douloureux.

Et la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu, c'est que Naruto passe ses bras derrière son dos pour le serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui, pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il fit.

-C'est à moi de te demander pardon Naruto... J'ai agi comme un con, un lâche... J'ai eu la trouille de mes propres sentiments et j'ai choisi la facilité en fuyant, en te fuyant... Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux, à quel point je t'aime... déclara-t-il au creux de l'oreille de son blondinet la voix tremblante, tout en le serrant dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il put.

Mais il fut encore plus surprit lorsque le blond se rapprocha lentement de son visage avant que ses lèvres de s'empare des siennes. Comme six ans auparavant, sauf que cette fois-ci Sasuke enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Naruto répondant avec plaisir au baiser.

-Dis moi Sasuke, on peut dire que c'était un p'tit défi l'histoire des photos, dans ce cas ça veut dire que c'est à mon tour de t'en lancer un pas vrai ?

L'Uchiwa qui ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir et ce qu'il pouvait répondre se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Bien dans ce cas Sasuke, c'est le dernier défi que j'ai en stock pour toi, dit-il avec un grand sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Cap' ou pas cap' de passer le reste de ta vie aux côtés d'un homme qui t'aime comme un fou ?

Sasuke ne prit même pas une seconde pour répondre, tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient déjà perdu six ans et parce qu'il était la seule personne sur terre qu'il souhaitait avoir à ses côtés pour toujours.

-Cap' !

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini. N'empêche que ça fait du bien d'écrire une histoire un peu guimauve de temps en temps x)**

**Un GRAND merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser une reviews ça me fait super plaisir ! D'ailleurs je prendrais le temps de remercier chacun d'entre vous à l'épilogue, qui arrivera bientôt normalement ! ;)**

**PS : Je précise que je n'ai rien contre le groupe Village People, moi-même je connais très bien la chorégraphie de la chanson YMCA (qui ne la connais pas en même temps !)**


End file.
